Nowadays the conventional faucet structure and the water flow control manner thereof are shown in FIG. 1 and 2. Generally speaking, it is making use of the action of up-and-down, vertical and spiral displacement of a screw (2) in a valve seat (1) so that the valve body (3) and washer (4) at the bottom end of said screw (2) may press to close or release the water flow outlet (6) in the faucet (5) and to achieve the control over turning on or off the water faucet flow. However, the design of said faucet structure leaves much to be desired and thus cannot develop the effect of convenience and duration. These drawbacks are hereby analyzed and described hereinafter:
1. So far as the design of conventional faucet structure is concerned, when control over turning on or off the water faucet flow, the knob (7) has to be rotated to actuate the up-and-down displacement action of screw (2). Therefore, to turn on of off the faucet each time has to rotate the knob (7) for a plurality of revolutions to entirely turn on or off same, it is rather troublesome and inconvenient to operate the knob (7).
2. As mentioned above, when control over turning on or off the water faucet with a conventional structure, the knob (7) has to be rotated to actuate the up-and-down displacement action of screw (2), and the water flow outlet 9() in the faucet (5) is pressed to close or release through the valve body (3) and washer (4) at the bottom end of screw (2). Therefore, the force required to rotate and press the knob (7) will vary with the operator, and if the washer (4) is subject to an uneven force, it may lead to faucet breakage and water leakage.
3. Since the water flow control of turning on or off the conventional faucet in making use of rotating the screw up and down, the unequal force to rotate it tends to skip the screw and further not to complete the entire locking and closing of faucet.
This inventor who has engaged in manufacturing various water faucets for a number of years, in view of that the effect of convenience and duration of structural design of conventional faucet to control the water flow through turning on or off the faucet leaves much to be desired, has continuously and positively proceeded with experiment, research and reform, obtained a number of results therefrom, and eventually developed a convenient, durable, practicable improved water faucet structure.